Talk:Commander Red
Commander Red was no puppet leader That is just something that the dub made up for whatever reason. Commander Red was the absolute leader, Gero was just their scientist. Majin42 00:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :That still doesn't explain why the whole flashback of the RRA in "Goku's Double Trouble" is played up to be Dr. Gero as the true leader of the Red Ribbon Army (Like mentioning that he is the "Brains" of the organization when saying that Tao Pai Pai was the "Heart", for example.) :When I first saw the Trunks saga, I thought that Dr. Gero was the leader and that he was Commander Red in the flashback, and that Goku didn't recognize Android 20 because he was old. That would have been a better twist! - Turtle Soup 07:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :: Dr. Gero was merely a doctor working under the red ribbon army. He was the brains of the operation in the sense that it was his genius they used for their benefit. That still doesn't make him the leader. The leader was without a shred of doubt Commander Red. Even if we take the flashback from that episode in the account, where Master Roshi explains that Gero is the brains, he never mentions that Gero is the absolute leader of the organization, whilst we know for a fact that Gero isn't anything near the top of the organization. We have Commander Red, Adjutant Black, General Blue, and General White all above him in terms of rank. - 15:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :: I know. But when I mean is when I saw the episode "Mystery Revealed", I was partially confused about what had happened during Goku's encounter with the Red Ribbon Army because the original Dragon Ball anime saga has yet to air on Toonami. I didn't know who they were yet at the time, just that Dr. Gero was a member. When I saw the flashbacks, I saw a guy with red hair and an eyepatch who was the leader, I thought it was Dr. Gero much younger, I didn't know it was Commander Red (who was the true leader). And I thought the reason that the Z Warriors (and the viewers) didn't know it was Android 20 was Gero was because he got older and doesn't wear an eyepatch. Does that make sense? - Turtle Soup 06:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Red was Just a Figurehead,a Short figure Head,Someone who had alot of money and power (For no Explained Reason) And Gero Made the Decisions Silver Sinspawn 09:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it was originally said that the Red Ribbon Army was once a rival corporation of Capsule Corps. and the only reason it went out of business was due to the invention of Capsules. :You can believe what you want to believe. Red was not a figurehead. The one episode that master Roshi's dialogue is altered in the dub doesn't make consensus. The only fact is that Red is the leader, and the Red ribbon Army's central focus was never the androids; they weren't even considered important until AFTER the fall of the red ribbon army at the hands of Goku. Dr. Gero was hired by the Red Ribbon Army. He wasn't the one who made the decisions. He was just a doctor who wanted to exact vengeance on Goku. To think otherwise is ludicrous as Gero himself states that he wanted to exact vengeance because of the fall of the Red Ribbon Army. - 15:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Err... I do have one question, however... IF Red is dead, then how was he watching the fight between Black and Goku. :::Red wasn't watching the fight between Black and Goku. He was dead after he was shot in the head by Black. - 22:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I know he was dead, it's just that in Roshi's flashback, there was a man watching the monitor recording Black and Goku's fight who greatly resembled Red, even having a similar hairstyle. I mean, I could guess that it was Gero, but I wasn't too certain. :::::We can't leave it to assumption mate. There's a scene in a Z saga where Great Saiyaman flies around and takes some movie shots; where two guys modeled exactly like Red and Black can be seen. But that's not them, they're just people modeled after them. - 01:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Commander Red was the undisputed leader of the Red Ribbon Army. No one ever saw him as anything else (at least not until Staff Officer Black found out his motive for finding the Dragon Balls and yadda yadda). Still, I can understand how, thanks to the Funimation dub, people might be confused. Master Roshi DID say "if Mercenary Tao is the heart of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero is certainly the brains" (or something along those lines). When most people say things like "you've got the brawn, I've got the brains", that does tend to put the "brainy" person in a position of leadership, since someone who has "brains" can generally make good decisions. (Usually.) And since, at the time, Dragon Ball hadn't hit the states, a lot of people get confused over the matter. Well, Dr. Gero was nowhere to be FOUND in Dragon Ball and, in fact, had yet to be created. Therefore, Master Roshi's statement can be looked at one of two ways: # A "translation error". # A general statement. What I mean on the second one is that while Dr. Gero may be the brains and Mercenary Tao may be the heart, Commander Red is STILL the figurehead. Again, I know a lot of people in the states didn't have access to Dragon Ball in ANY form until FUNimation brought it over here (and Viz Media followed with the manga, I believe), but there's no excuse to not know at least the BASE heirarchy of the Red Ribbon Army, especially with the Internet. And of course, this particular Wiki. ;P ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 05:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I highly agree with every single notion that has been pointed out by Sir Lithius here. Other than the fact that the Red Ribbon Army members make up more than a huge percentage of my favorite characters, it is substantially the facet of truth that Red is the central figurehead. I'd be repeating all that was said above, so I won't. Well said, Lithius. Well said. - 06:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Commander or General I'm watching the series on the season set dvds, and Im on set two. I didnt watch the original broadcast of the RR saga on TV, so I cant compare. My point is, they just called him "General Red." Does this change? If so, should it be pointed out that they varied his rank (an alternate name mention)? Onikage725 It´s an alterrnate name. In the German version he was called " Kommandant", which means commander. 22:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Can we please expand on Commander Red's biography? Look, the current biography for Commander Red is insufficient, and in fact only covers what he did in the Commander Red Saga. It really needs to cover what he did in the Red Ribbon Army Saga (the first part of the arc, not the entire arc itself) and the General Blue arc as well (if he was in that, anyways). I'd do it myself, but I can't say I have the luxury of watching the series, and the only thing that I could contribute are based on Wikiquote's entry for the various sagas. Weedle McHairybug 22:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Who voices him? On the Dragon Ball (Anime) page, it says Kyle Hebert voices him, yet on this page, it says Josh Martin voices him. 10:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC)